


Basilio X Maria (Heroes)

by writeanon776



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeanon776/pseuds/writeanon776
Summary: Maria wants nothing more than to finally join Kiran's harem, but she has one final test in order to prove herself. Enter: Basilio.(Note: this was a writing challenge I imposed upon myself to do a random character X Basilio, Maria was the lucky girl.)
Kudos: 2





	Basilio X Maria (Heroes)

Maria paced about outside the door impatiently. It felt like she had been waiting for hours. "Come on, Kiran..." she whispered to herself. "Come on already!"

Before long, the door swung open and Kiran stood before her, completely naked. He held the door open as a naked Gunnthra wordlessly exited. He slapped her on the ass as she left for good measure. Maria watched her leave, her eyes burning with jealousy at the red hand mark on her buttcheek.

"What is it, Maria?" he asked, yawning.

"Are you gonna let me join your harem or not?!" Maria shrieked.

"Not this again..." Kiran sighed. "I told you, you're not--"

"I am TOO ready!" Maria cried. Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. "I've done everything you asked, Summoner! I've proven I can handle myself on the battlefield. Why can't you let me prove myself in your pleasure chamber? Is it that you... don't like me?"

"Hey, we talked about this, remember?" Kiran reached out his hand and put it on Maria's shoulder. "Remember what I told you?" He pointed down at his massive member, and Maria's eyes became transfixed upon it. 

"You have a... magic cock, I know." Maria sniffed. "And some girls can't handle it. So you want to wait til I'm a little older."

"Exactly," Kiran said. "I like you plenty. And your time will come. But until then..."

"But it's not fair!" she cried again. Tears began streaming down her cheeks. "How do you know I'm not ready if you won't even let me try!" Maria fell to her knees and began sobbing. "P-please, Kiran! Please! Your cock is all I want in this world!"

"Ah geez..." Kiran sighed. "You know I can't stand watching a pretty girl cry." Kiran picked her up off the floor. Maria gazed deeply into his eyes. "Are you really serious about this?" he asked.

"Of course I am! Deadly serious!" she said earnestly.

"Then here's what we're gonna do. You pass one final test for me... and you can join my harem."

Maria was overjoyed. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Summoner! I'll do anything. I'll pass the test, you'll see!"

Kiran smiled. "Don't thank me just yet." He disappeared back into his room for a moment, then emerged with his robes back on. "Follow me, Maria."

Maria wiped away her tears and followed Kiran down the hallway. Her mind raced as they walked together. What would the test be? How could she prove herself? Whatever it was, she thought, it would be no problem. She would do anything for Kiran.

After travelling down several cooridors, Kiran and Maria stopped in front of a large door in the Heroes' barracks. She knew it was the living quarters of another hero, but she wasn't sure who.

Kiran knocked on the door just once. It cracked open just a bit, but Maria still couldn't see inside.

"Yeah, what is it?" A deep booming voice sounded from the other side.

"Afternoon, Basilio," Kiran said, smiling. "I got another one for you."

"Must be my lucky day." The door swung open, and there stood the biggest, blackest man Maria had ever seen. And he was completely naked, unless you counted his eyepatch. Maria's face turned white.

"Uh, Summoner..." she squeaked. "What are we..."

"This is Basilio," Kiran replied. "He's your final test."

"Hahaha!" Basilio boomed. "Cute little thing, she is. You sure she's ready for this?"

Maria's eyes widened with amazement and a bit of fear as she took in Basilio's cock. To say it was a monstrosity was an understatement. It was longer and thicker than her entire forearm... and it wasn't even erect yet.

"I... uh... Kiran..." Maria stuttered.

"Lost for words, girl?" Basilio laughed.

"This is what you wanted, right Maria?" Kiran asked. Maria looked at him uncertainly. "This is how you prove yourself. If I know you can handle Basilio's cock, I know you can handle anything."

"Kiran..." Maria whispered. She didn't know what to do. This was not at all the test she had imagined. She only wanted to be with Kiran. And Basilio's cock was so monstrous... would it even fit inside her? Maria closed her eyes and took a deep breath. And she knew what she had to do. If this was what Kiran wanted, there was no other choice.

"I'll do it." she said quietly. "For you, Kiran." 

Kiran smiled. "She's all yours, Basilio." Kiran turned to leave, then stopped. "And don't you dare go easy on her."

"Oh, I never do," Basilio said, grinning from ear to ear. With that, Kiran was gone. The giant black man quickly pulled Maria inside his room and shut the door behind them. She was alone with him now, and there was no turning back.

Maria stood in the dim, grungy room, watching as Basilio flopped down on his bed. His giant cock dangled off the edge of the mattress. The whole place reeked of sweat and stale cum.

"I don't have all day girl," Basilio yawned. "Get those clothes off. Let me see what I'm workin' with."

Reluctantly, Maria did as she was told. First, she removed her outer robes, exposing her undergarments. Basilio leered at her all the while. Then, she unhooked her training bra. She locked eyes with him and let it drop to the floor, exposing her tiny, perky little breasts.

"Oooh, look at those little mosquito bites." Basilio chuckled. "The kind that are real fun to pinch and suck on." Maria said nothing. All that was left now was her panties. She closed her eyes, and bent down as she pulled them to her ankles. When she stood back up, she kicked them aside. Now she was completely naked, and she could see Basilio's one eye exploring every inch of her.

"What now?" she asked defiantly. She was determined not to let him know she was afraid.

"Turn around." he said. Maria again did as she was told. It was almost as if she could feel his gaze upon her plump, firm little ass.

"Bend over," He said. "And pull those ass cheeks apart." Maria complied. She exposed her little butthole to the world, and as she did, she could hear Basilio begin to stroke himself. "Very nice," he said. Maria's face began to burn with embarrassment.

"Now get on the bed."

Maria got up and joined Basilio on the bed. She watched, mesmerized, as he stroked his giant cock. "I'll shoot you straight, girl, " he said. "I"m not much for foreplay. I like to get right to the point." 

Maria nodded quietly.

"So here's what's gonna happen," he continued. "You're gonna stick your ass up in the air like a good little slut. And then I'm gonna ruin that little hole of yours."

"When you say hole..." Maria gulped. "You mean... my pussy, r-right?"

Basilio smiled again, still stroking his cock patiently. "No, girl. I do not."

Maria trembled. The thought of that huge cock in her pussy was bad enough, but her ass? It sent a chill down her spine. But yet, she knew there was no other way. "If that's... what you... want..." she whispered. She laid down on the bed, trying not to quiver in fear as she offered her ass up as a sacrifice to Basilio and his enormous black cock.

And then, all there was left to do was wait. Her ass stuck out in the air as Basilio calmly got in position. She felt the heft of his manmeat as he rested it between her asscheeks.

"Pull 'em apart again, girl. Show me that tight little hole."

Maria again pulled her asscheeks apart. She closed her eyes and braced for impact as Basilio carefully positioned the tip of his massive cock at the entrance to her asshole.

"Wait!" she said suddenly. "Shouldn't we use some lube, or something?"

"Dumb sluts like you don't get to use lube," Basilio laughed. And with a sudden thrust, he was in.

"Aaaagggghhhh!!!!" Maria cried, as she felt the massive cock protrude into her anus. She could tell it was only barely in, but it was already agonizing.

"Damn, that shit is tight!" Basilio panted. He began moving his hips back and forth slowly. Maria could feel every inch as it went in and out, but she knew she wasn't even close to taking the whole thing. "You gotta relax, girl," Basilio said. "Or you're never gonna take it all."

Maria whimpered as Basilio went to work. Back and forth his hips went as he pounded at her tiny asshole. She tried to relax herself, but he could only make so much headway.

"Ugh," he said. "New plan." He yanked his cock out of her ass, and turned her around in one swift motion. Suddenly, Maria was face-to-face with his ginormous black cock.

"Open wide!" he said. Maria opened her mouth to ask a question, and Basilio instantly shoved his dick inside.

"Mmmmppphhh!!" Maria squealed, as Basilio began thrusting his cock as far into her throat as it would go. It tasted salty, with a hint of her own ass.

"Ssssshhh, no talking now," he said, as Maria's head bobbed up and down on his shaft. "And watch the teeth." Maria grimaced as she went to work on him. She had always been good at blowjobs. Her sister Minerva had taught her at a young age how important it was to be able to deepthroat. She did her best to accept as much of Basilio as she could, but even still, his cock was so massive she could only manage about halfway.

"You're not too bad at this," Basilio said. 

Maria tried to say "Thank you", but with a giant cock in her throat it sounded more like "Gluck Gluck."

"Keep going," Basilio said. "Get it all nice and wet. Every single inch, girl." Maria did as he asked, and when she had taken as much down her throat as she could, she pulled it out, and began dutifully licking the base of the shaft. Soon, it was all glistening wet.

"Nicely done. That'll make it a little easier for you," Basilio said. "Now, back to the main event."

Maria got on her knees and stuck her ass in the air again. "Nuh uh," Basilio said. "On top this time." She watched as Basilio laid on his back, and pointed his massive erection skyward. It looked like a flagpole.

Reluctantly, she climbed on top of him and positioned her anus once more at the tip of his member.

"This time, you're gonna take it all," Basilio said. "One way or another."

Maria nodded quietly, and lowered herself down onto his cock. It slid in much easier this time, but still not all the way. She could feel her hole widening from the girth of his ridiculous penis. Slowly, she slid down a little more, whimpering just a bit.

"Now... bounce," Basilio said. He reached up and pinched both her nipples.

Wincing, Maria began bouncing up and down on the enormous dick. In and out, in and out. It wasn't as bad now that she was in control, but it still hurt. She was nowhere near taking all of it, and it still felt as if she was being split in half. She pulled it out, and her gaping asshole began to wink as if it were gasping for air.

"I can't... do it," Maria whined. "There's no way I can take it all... It's just too big."

"I expected more from you," Basilio huffed. "You talk a big game. But you're just another dumb slut who can't handle a real cock."

Tears began to form in Maria's eyes once more. "We could... try my pussy?" she said sheepishly. "Maybe that would..."

"I don't want your pussy if you can't even handle it in your ass." Basilio said, waving his hand dismissively. "Now if you're done embarrassing yourself, just suck me off 'til I cum. Then get out of my sight."

Maria buried her face in her hands. She had come so far... and it was all for nothing. She had let Kiran down.

"Hurry up, girl!" Basilio snapped impatiently. "Before I lose my wood!"

"......." Maria wordlessly reached for Basilio's cock to finish him off with her mouth. Then, she stopped. It couldn't end like this. She would do whatever it takes.

"Wait. I can do this," she said. "I know I can. Just let me..." Maria jumped back on Basilio's cock, and effortlessly slipped it into her ass.

"God damn!" Basilio said. Maria began gyrating her tight ass up and down on his dick. I just have to work up some momentum, she thought, and then I can do it.

Determinedly, she went to work. Up and down the shaft she went, with each bounce accepting just a little bit more of his manhood. Her perky tits bounced as she went. Before long, she could tell she was almost 3/4 of the way there. "So... close..." she whispered to herself.

"Holy shit, girl," Basilio gasped. "This has got to be the tightest ass I've ever..."

WHUMP!

With one final downward thrust, Maria swallowed the rest of his cock into her ass. She froze there in amazement. She could feel the entire length of his enormous cock resting comfortable inside her. Somehow, it didn't hurt anymore. She suddenly felt... euphoric.

"You did it," Basilio said softly. He was clearly in amazement himself. "...You actually did it."

"I'm just getting warmed up," Maria said, grinning. "Now you'll see what I can really do!"

Basilio moaned in pleasure as Maria lifted herself up, then back down again. Up and down she went on the full length of his shaft, her ass swallowing and spitting out his giant black cock over and over again. With renewed vigor, she bounced and bounced as her asshole clenched on the length of his cock.

"Alright, you little slut, you've showed you have what it takes," Basilio panted. "Now we finish this my way!"

Still balls deep in her ass, Basilio twisted her around, then flipped her over on her stomach, and began pounding mercilessly.

"Uuuunnnnggghhhhh!" Maria cried out, as the giant man ravaged her asshole over and over. It was out of her control now, and all she could do was take it as he plunged his giant cock into the depths of her colon again and again. He seemed more beast than man now, growling gutturally as he plowed her over and over and over.

"Take it, bitch!" he yelled. "Take it all!" He slapped her ass as he continued moving his hips. He kept going, and going... and Maria took every inch over and over like a champ. Her ass cheeks jiggled as his balls slapped up against them again and again.

"Grrrr," Basilio growled. "I'm gonna..." Basilio buried his cock to the hilt once more, and moaned again. Suddenly, Maria felt him release his seed inside of her. What felt like gallons of cum oozed out into her insides... hot, sticky, and satisfying.

Panting, Basilio slowly slid his cock out. Maria's asshole gaped like it had never done before. Her body shaking, it felt as if her asshole had indeed been reshaped. As if it she had been hollowed out, but in a good way.

Basilio smiled as he watched a bit of his cum begin to trickle out." God damn, girl..." he said.

"Are you done already?" Maria said slyly. A smile began to creep across her lips, and she began fingering her still gaping asshole, getting her finger sticky with cum. She then slowly, seductively brought her finger up to her lips and sucked it clean. "Don't tell me that's all you got."

"Bwahahaha!" Basilio boomed. "You made your point, girl. I'll put in a good word. Kiran's gonna have his hands full."

END


End file.
